


Make You Love Me

by Princess_Jules_von_Schweetz



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Hair Washing, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Jules_von_Schweetz/pseuds/Princess_Jules_von_Schweetz
Summary: Koujaku fell in love with Aoba, but got a bonus boyfriend who calls him mean things and throws fits when he doesn't get his way. When Koujaku tells Sly Blue he can leave, Sly comes back, needier than ever.
Relationships: Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba, Koujaku/Sly Blue (DRAMAtical Murder)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Sly sits on the steps in front of Koujaku’s apartment. He’s smoking one of Koujaku’s cigars. It’s strong and makes Sly feel lightheaded. He cranks up the volume on his headphones. He closes his eyes and exhales smoke. 

Koujaku’s inside cooking dinner, but Sly doesn’t feel like eating. He’s restless, and the music and the smokes aren’t helping. He misses how things used to be, when he didn’t have the old man breathing down his neck. He misses the freedom and excitement he felt from never knowing where the day would take him and where he would end up at night. Most importantly, he misses playing Rhyme. 

Sly stubs out the cigar and slouches forward with his elbows on his knees. Someone comes to sit beside him on the step. Sly glances and sees it’s Koujaku. Ren and Beni are there too. Ren looks up at him with his tongue peeking out, and Beni is perched on Ren’s head. Sly looks sullen and pulls his headphones down around his neck. 

“What?” 

Koujaku smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. 

“I may have burnt dinner,” he says. Sly turns away to look back down at the steps. 

“I wasn’t hungry anyway,” Sly says and starts to put his headphones back on. Koujaku holds his hand out to stop him. 

“Wait a minute, Sly. You haven’t eaten all day. Let me take you out somewhere.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“No, you’re not. You look miserable.” 

“I don’t have to be happy all the time,” Sly says. Ren paws at Sly’s thigh. 

“Why don’t you tell us what’s bothering you?” Ren asks. 

“Yeah, you’re nothing but a sourpuss whenever you take over,” Beni declares. 

“Tch,” Sly shot Beni a disgusted look. 

“Beni,” Koujaku scolds. 

“What? It’s the truth! He does nothing but mope around till Aoba comes back.” 

Sly stands up suddenly. 

“Maybe that’s because no one wants me here,” Sly blurts. His eyes widen for half a second. Had he really just told these idiots what was bothering him? Oh well, no point in stopping now. 

“I don’t like any of you!” Sly points at Ren, “You’re always telling me what I should and shouldn’t do.” Then he points at Beni, “You’re annoying.” 

“Hey!” Beni says. 

“And you,” Sly points at Koujaku. “You treat me like I’m a nuisance, like I’m your prisoner! You think I haven’t noticed how disappointed you are when you realize it’s me and not ‘Aoba?’” 

Koujaku presses his mouth in a thin line, but lets Sly continue. 

“Why don’t you let me go out? Is it because you think I’ll hurt ‘Aoba’s’ body somehow? Or you think I’ll run away?” 

Koujaku sighs and sits in silence a moment. Finally, he stands and looks Sly in the eyes. 

“You’re right.” 

Sly blinks, looking mildly surprised. Those words hurt. They sting his chest. Why isn’t Koujaku denying it? 

“You’re different from the Aoba I fell in love with.” 

Sly winces. 

“You’re almost his complete opposite. I can’t just… force myself to love someone I don’t know.” 

Koujaku crosses his arms in front of his chest and exhales. 

“If you’re really that unhappy, then go. It was wrong of me to make you stay.” 

Sly’s eyes widen and his lips part. 

“Koujaku!” Beni objects, “What if he doesn’t come back?!” 

“Then that’s his choice,” Koujaku says. He looks stoic; like he’s hiding his true emotions. It makes Sly furious that he can tell him to leave so easily. 

“If I wanted to, I could break your mind right now. I could take everything that you are, everything that you care about and destroy it,” Sly jeers. 

“Aoba…” Ren says, trying to calm Sly down. 

“It’s alright, Ren,” Koujaku says, not taking his eyes off of Sly. 

“I’m sorry for not considering how you felt. I must have really hurt you to make you say something like that.” 

“Tch,” Sly clinches his jaw. Koujaku had called out his bluff. Why? Why couldn’t Koujaku just say what Sly really wanted to hear? 

“Fine. I’m leaving,” Sly brushes past Koujaku and goes inside their apartment. No, not _their_ apartment. Koujaku’s and ‘Aoba’s’ apartment. He storms into the bedroom and grabs his bag. He puts on his jacket and packs some clothes. He takes a wad of cash from the dresser and shoves it in his pocket. He stomps to the kitchen to grab some water bottles. Koujaku had come inside and is watching him silently from the living room couch. 

Ren is waiting for him at the door. 

“Aoba, please take me with you. I can navigate for you.” 

“I know the area well enough. You just want to spy on me for that old man,” Sly sneers. Ren’s ears fold back, and he whimpers. 

“Oi! Don’t talk to Ren like that! He’s worried about you,” Beni says but Sly ignores him and slams the door on his way out. 

  


Sly is still shaky from the adrenaline. He walks a few more blocks, trying to get a hold of himself. The sun is already setting; summer is ending, and the evenings come sooner. Meaning that it's also chillier too. He’s glad that he thought to wear his jacket. 

He slows down his pace, and yet he still hears no sounds of anyone running after him. Sly stops and pants angrily. He slams his fist on the brick wall to his left and holds it there. He grits his teeth and tears spill down his face. 

“Why? Why didn’t you stop me, you idiot?” 

Koujaku’s words replay in his head. 

_“You’re different from the person I fell in love with.”_

It starts raining. Out of everything that he’d packed, he didn’t bring an umbrella. 

“It’s not fair. Why am I the one pushed out on the street while he has a cozy house to himself?” Sly hits the wall again, seething with anger. 

  


Koujaku’s sleeping soundly in bed. Ren and Beni are in sleep mode for the night. Koujaku flinches when water drips on his face. It happens again and he wakes up to see a drenched figure glaring down at him. 

“Sly?” Koujaku blinks. “Did you forget your umbrella?” Koujaku pauses and then busts out laughing. Sly’s scowl falters, then he becomes enraged. 

“Take me seriously, dammit!” 

“I’m sorry,” Koujaku gets his laughing under control. “Maybe you and Aoba are more alike than I realized.” He smiles and his eyes twinkle with amusement. Sly glares at him. 

“I came to tell you that I’m kicking you out.” 

Koujaku stands and stretches lackadaisically wearing only his briefs. 

“Alright. We’ll talk more about it after you’ve had a bath.” 

Sly blinks. 

“What?” 

“Come on, I don’t want you to catch a cold.” 

Koujaku takes Sly’s hand and pulls him, but Sly plants his feet on the floor and resists. 

“No!” 

“Don’t be unreasonable.” 

“I won’t- no!” Koujaku pulls him harder and his wet feet slip on the hardwood floor. Sly glares daggers at Koujaku. 

“Stooop!” Sly clings onto the door frame of the bathroom. 

“What are you, a cat? Calm down, it’s just a bath.” 

Sly knows he’s acting like a child, but he’ll be damned before making anything easy for Koujaku. 

“If you take a bath, I’ll let you have the apartment to yourself,” Koujaku says. Sly looks over at him, his eyes narrowing and skeptical. “I swear. If you want me to, I’ll stay somewhere else while you’re in control.” 

Sly releases his grip on the door frame. 

“Whatever. Just make it quick. Then get out of here,” he grumbles. Koujaku grins and starts the bath for him. Koujaku turns and looks at him expectantly. 

“What?” Sly snaps. 

“Aren’t you going to undress?” 

“Heh. Pervert,” he says and starts stripping. Instead of placing them in the clothes hamper, he drops them on the floor. Koujaku sighs and puts them in the hamper for him. 

“Are you finished having a tantrum yet?” 

“Hn? I can be worse if you’d like,” Sly grins. Koujaku chuckles. “What? You think I won’t?” 

“No, I believe you. Come on, I’ll wash your hair for you,” Koujaku offers his hand to Sly and he looks annoyed. 

“I can do it myself.” 

“I know you can, but I want to do _something_ nice for you,” Koujaku waits, not letting his hand down. Sly smirks and takes his hand. 

“Why stop at just my hair? Why don’t you wash my entire body?” Sly simpers and that makes Koujaku smirk. 

“Is that all you want me to do to your body?” 

Sly smiles gleefully. 

“Depends on how good of a job you do.” 

Sly lowers himself in the bath water and stretches his legs out. He lets his arms float by his sides. He hears Koujaku pull a stool up to sit behind him. He wets his hair with warm water and pumps some sweet-smelling shampoo in his hands. He lathers them together and starts working it into Sly’s hair. Koujaku’s skilled hands massage his scalp and he scrubs adeptly with his knuckles. It feels surprisingly nice. He closes his eyes and thinks. He’s had his hair pulled and yanked before by people who wanted to hurt him, but he’s never had his hair touched in a way that felt pleasant before. He’s disappointed when it ends and Koujaku rinses his hair out. 

“Do it again,” Sly says and Koujaku looks confused. 

“Come on, wash it again.” 

“Well… I don’t want to dry out your scalp. I can put conditioner in it,” Koujaku offers. 

“Fine. Do that.” 

Sly waits impatiently until Koujaku rubs the creamy, cool conditioner in. He takes his time working it in the ends of his hair and combing it with his long, slender fingers. Then he carefully rinses it all out. 

“What else?” Sly asks. 

“Huh?” 

Sly rolls his eyes, “You’re a hairdresser, aren’t you? What else can you put in my hair?” 

“Hm, I do have this new hair mask I’ve been wanting to test…” 

  


Aoba wakes up in bed next to Koujaku feeling relaxed and rejuvenated. He rolls over to cuddle against Koujaku. Koujaku smiles sleepily and pulls him into his chest. 

“Good morning,” Aoba says. Koujaku opens his eyes, getting a better look at Aoba, and a hint of sadness crosses his face. 

“What’s wrong? You look… disappointed.” 

“I’m sorry, Aoba. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to the two of you switching back and forth so suddenly. I don’t even get to say goodbye.” 

Aoba frowns too. 

“Hopefully one day we can control it. Before he used to try and force himself out, but now it’s just as much a surprise to us as it is to you.” 

Aoba goes to the bathroom and yells in shock. Koujaku knew that was coming. He went into the bathroom to see Aoba looking forlorn in the mirror. 

“What the hell happened to my hair?” His normal spikes had been smoothed out; it was now a glossy helmet of blue hair. 

“It looks like I have a coconut head,” Aoba groans. He tries to press it down only for it to spring back into place. 

“Ah, that would be the volumizer,” Koujaku says, covering his mouth behind his fist. 

“Did you do this? Fix it!” Aoba throws his fists against Koujaku’s chest. “You hippo! It looks terrible!” 

“Good morning, Aoba,” Ren trots into the bathroom, panting happily. 

“Good mornin-Eee!” Beni screeches and flies to perch on Koujaku’s shoulder. “Aoba, what happened to your hair?!” 

Aoba glares at Koujaku. 

“Tell. Me. Everything.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly gets in trouble at a bar and Koujaku has to step in and take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. This is the corniest thing I have ever written. I apologize in advance. Forgive me ;A;

Once Koujaku ushers his last customer out of the shop, he takes a seat by the back door to have a quick smoke before heading home. It’d been a good day sales wise, but he found himself zoning out. Even his customers had noticed, and he had to apologize for not giving them the attention he normally gave them. 

He was worried. Sly had resurfaced this morning, and Koujaku agreed to let him go do whatever he wanted. Thankfully Sly agreed to take Ren with him. Still, Koujaku found himself checking his coil for any messages. None came and somehow that made him feel even more anxious. He’s tempted to send a text to Sly, but he figures that would only make Sly feel irritated. So, Koujaku finishes his smoke, wakes Beni from his perch, locks up his shop and heads home. 

Koujaku is only a block down the road when his coil rings. He quickly reads the message. 

“Aw man, it’s from Ren,” Beni says. “He says Sly’s gotten himself in a pinch.” 

Koujaku grits his teeth. “Dammit, tell me where he is.” 

  


Thankfully, Sly isn't far. He hears Sly shouting. 

“Let go of me, you asshole!” Koujaku sees someone he doesn’t know trying to restrain Sly against the wall of a building. His vision goes red and he grabs his sword. The attacker doesn't even have time to notice before Koujaku brings the sheathed sword down on the guy’s head, knocking him out instantly. The guy falls to the ground with a solid thud. Koujaku pants. He’s tempted to keep hitting the guy who dared attack his lover, but he takes a breath and tells Beni to contact the police. 

Sly slumps down to the ground and leans his head back against the bricks. He looks pale and clammy. Koujaku is angry that Sly had managed to find some serious danger in just a day. He wants to give him a stern talking to, but he’s worried when he realizes how sick he looks. 

“Ren, what’s wrong with him? Was he drugged?” Koujaku asks. Ren is by Sly’s side, looking earnestly up at his master with his ears down. 

“My sensors do not detect any foreign substances,” Ren explains, then Beni interjects. 

“You idiot, can’t you tell he’s drank himself stupid?” Beni says. “You of all people should be able to tell, Koujaku.” 

Koujaku’s brow furrows and he crouches in front of Sly. 

“Did you drink too much?” Koujaku asks tenderly. Sly rolls his eyes and averts his gaze. 

“The man who you knocked out is named Takumi. He’s a friend of Sly’s from the old days. He challenged him to a drinking contest, but it seems he had ulterior motives,” Ren answers. Koujaku can’t help but chuckle a little bit. 

“I suppose I can’t get mad… if you thought it was all in good faith,” Koujaku’s heart softens. He feels like he’s slowly understanding the kind of person Sly is. Prideful and hardheaded with a fragile ego. In his own way, he was cute. 

“Can you… just take me home,” Sly mutters. Koujaku nods. 

“Yeah. We can go once the police take our statement.” 

  


Koujaku is really starting to worry. Ren says his sensors aren’t detecting anything majorly wrong, but Koujaku can’t help but fret over Sly. On the cab ride home he immediately fell asleep. And then when he’d tried to walk out of the cab, he stumbled and Koujaku caught him from falling into a bush. Even though he's a smaller guy, he's still roped in lean muscle and is heavy in Koujaku's arms as he carries him the rest of the way home. Once inside Koujaku lays him on his side on the couch. He goes to the kitchen and grabs some bottled water, a bucket in case he needed to vomit, and a damp cloth. Koujaku sits on the edge of the couch next to Sly and lightly dabs his face with the cloth. He’s taken care of Rib members who’d had a bit too much before, but he’d never worried over someone like this. Beni takes notice. 

“Jeez, he’s just passed out from too much booze. He’s not going to die,” Beni says from his roost he’s made in Ren’s fur. Ren is curled up by Sly’s feet, patiently waiting for Koujaku to relax. 

“Ah, he will be alright, though it is not advisable that he make a habit of binge drinking,” Ren says. 

Koujaku frowns and looks at Sly’s face. He’s still in his street clothes, but Koujaku doesn’t want to rouse him by helping him change. So, he opts to grab a thin blanket and drapes it over him. Koujaku feels a tightening sensation in his chest. He thinks that Sly looks so vulnerable right now. If he hadn’t have taken Ren with him today… 

Koujaku shudders. He doesn’t want to spend all night thinking about what-if’s, so he turns the television on and sits back against the couch cushion near Sly’s head. He’s off tomorrow anyway, so he decides to stay up and watch over Sly. 

  


Several episodes of cooking shows later, Koujaku gets hungry and goes to the kitchen to get a snack. He grabs a bag of potato chips and goes back to sit on the couch. He opens the bag and starts munching down when he feels something tap his thigh. He looks and see’s Sly has his hand open, extended over his head. Koujaku takes his hand and grasps it, but Sly groans and tugs out of his grip and opens it again. 

“Oh,” Koujaku says and places a chip in his hand. The hand disappears and Koujaku hears small crunching noises. Then Sly’s hand reappears. Koujaku gives him another chip. The hand comes back. Koujaku chuckles and gives him the whole bag. 

“How are you feeling?” Koujaku asks. He hears Sly bite down on another chip, then he answers. 

“Hungry,” he tilts his head up to look at Koujaku. “Make me stir-fry.” 

“Stir-fry,” Koujaku blinks. 

“No, wait. I want eggs. I want… a ton of fried eggs,” Sly says earnestly. Koujaku thinks he must still be buzzing, because he was requesting something in a fairly decent way. 

“Alright. I’ll fry some eggs for you.” 

  


Sly doesn’t move from his spot on the couch, but he does contently munch on the eggs Koujaku cooked for him. Together they watch the end of a kung fu movie they’d caught on another channel. Koujaku keeps looking at Sly out of the corner of his eye. He’s still a little anxious for his health, but also just because he’s excited to be spending this quiet time together. Actually, Koujaku thinks this is the calmest Sly has ever been around him. While alcohol tended to make Aoba hyper and giggly, it seemed to make Sly quiet and unguarded. 

Sly sets the cleaned plate on the coffee table and curls up under the blanket. 

“Aren’t you gonna ground me or some shit for getting in trouble?” Sly murmurs without looking at Koujaku. “You and the idiot AllMates were right. I’m too stupid to look after myself.” 

Koujaku frowns and leans a little closer to Sly. He tentatively strokes Sly’s hair. When he doesn’t shake him off, Koujaku continues to gently play with it. 

“You’re not stupid. Everyone I know overdoes it with the alcohol sometimes. You were just trying to have some fun, weren’t you?” 

Sly answers with silence. 

“And you didn’t break Takumi. Even if this would have been the one instance I would approve of you doing that… you didn’t.” 

Sly doesn’t say anything, he just closes his eyes. Koujaku wants to say something else, but he keeps his mouth shut. Because he feels like he’s made a lot of ground with him today and doesn’t want to push it. So, he leans his head back and crosses his arms, settling in to sleep. 

_You’re not a bad person at all, Sly._

  


Koujaku is awakened by sounds of sizzling and cabinets opening and closing. He shifts on the couch; he’s feeling stiff from having spent the night sleeping there. He stretches and rubs his neck, and sees his lover preparing breakfast on the stove. Koujaku looks down and realizes everything from last night has been cleaned up too. He deduces that Aoba must have taken over. 

He comes up behind Aoba, who’s pan searing some chicken, and wraps his arms around his waist. 

“Hey, let go of me, you pervert!” He shouts and pushes Koujaku away. He throws a glare over his shoulder; his eyes are bright gold. 

“…Sly?” 

Sly turns away from him and goes back to cooking. 

“I’m sorry. I’ve just never seen you cook before,” Koujaku says, still feeling dumbfounded. 

“Do you really think my only skills are fighting and fucking? Get bent,” Sly turns the chicken over and Koujaku notices there’s plenty for both of them. He looks over and sees the table is set for two. He knows he shouldn’t… but he can’t help himself. Koujaku wraps Sly in a hug tighter than before and nuzzles against him. Sly cries out and struggles like a cat that wants to claw him to death. 

“Let go, old man!” 

“Nooope. Not until you admit you’re hopelessly,” Koujaku plants a big smooch on Sly’s head, “desperately,” another kiss, “madly in love with me.” He finishes with an extra big smooch. Sly goes dangerously rigid. 

“I swear,” Sly growls, “I’m going to break your mind so you think you’re a goldfish, and you’ll go drown yourself in a pond.” 

Koujaku nuzzles his chin against him. 

“Nah, you wouldn’t do that to me.” 

“If you don’t let go of me, I will,” Sly declares. 

“Hm… no I don’t think you will.” 

“I am _this_ close to doing it. Let go of me, you’re going to make me burn the chicken!” 

Meanwhile Ren and Beni watch on from a distance. Beni stretches and flaps his wings. 

“Tch. And Sly called us the idiots,” Beni shook his head. “Oi, Ren. How did you put up with that guy for so long?” Ren wags his tail, his tongue lolling. 

“He has his moments.” 

“Hmph. So, he does get on your nerves?” 

“For the majority of moments, yes,” Ren says. 

“Aw, and you even flavored the rice with ginger the way I like it,” Koujaku gushes. “You do care!” 

“SHUT UP! I WILL DESTROY YOU!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed. I think this mini-series will be a lot of fun :D And thank you, Highkiller for helping me when I get stumped. 
> 
> Got a prompt you want me to write? Or a question about one of my works? Send me an Ask on my [Tumblr!](https://prince-jules.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
